Amy and the Giant Cherry
by 1bluesapphire
Summary: Orphaned child heads on a journey on a rather large fruit. No, it isn't James and the Giant Peach, it's Amy and the Giant Cherry. My second 39 Clues crossover of a possible five 39 Clues crossovers. Hope you all like it. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Amy and the Giant Cherry

**Disclaimer: I don't own James and the Giant Peach, nor do I own the characters of the 39 Clues. But, by putting two and two together, I have decided to write "Amy and the Giant Cherry." Hope you enjoy it. By the way, this is the second of four planned 39 Clues crossovers. One will be A Christmas Carol, the other The Tower of Terror, and maybe, I'll do a Corpse Bride Crossover as well.**

**Chapter 1- The Lovely Dolls and the Fire**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Amy, Happy Birthday to you." Her mother, father, and four year old brother sang, as Amy blew out the seven candles on the banana cake.

She made a wish as she blew them out, one that some kids like to wish for. She wished that she could go to California one day and, more importantly, go to Disneyland.

Her mother suddenly jumped up from cutting the cake, and, handing the long sharp knife to her husband, ran out of the room. But she was back within moments, carrying a large wrapped parcel.

"This is a very special present Amy, and I think you will agree." Hope said to her daughter, who eagerly took the present from her mother.

She wondered, as she tore of the wrapping paper, what made this particular present so special, and she soon had her answer. Inside the large box was a collection of very beautiful dolls, and Amy had to agree that this present was special because dolls made wonderful friends.

There were seven dolls in all; four female, three male. And with each doll, there were special cards saying who each one was. There was a blonde haired doll with arctic blue eyes, whose name was Irina, and she came from Russia. There was another Russian doll, but this one had brown hair and green eyes, and her name was Nataliya.

The youngest female doll was a four year old named Natalie, who lived in London. The other female doll was dark-skinned with dark brown hair, and reminded Amy of a hippy. Her name was Cora and she was from Beverly Hills.

The three males were also pretty incredible to look at. One of them had grey hair, with a kind Chinesse face, whose name was Alistair. One was very similar to Cora, and his name was Jonah. But the one she adored the most was a handsome British child of about seven, whose name was Ian.

"Thanks, I love them, and I will cherish them forever." Amy said, as her mother handed her a slice of cake.

Amy played with her new dolls for ages and ages, and when she went to bed at night, she placed all the dolls into their allocated bedrooms, before locking the front door of the dolls house.

But, about two months later, and about a week after her father had built her a little shed in which she could play with her dolls, there was a house fire. Amy, who had fallen asleep in the little shed, was unharmed. The rest of her family, however, had left her alone on the earth as an orphan.

With the arrangements made, Amy was sent to live with her Aunts Beatrice and Isabel, who, I'm sorry to say, didn't treat Amy very nicely. But you shall find out about them in the next chapter or two.


	2. Chapter 2

Flying To England

After the fire that had claimed the lives of her parents and little brother, Amy was sent to briefly live with the Chief of the Fire Department in Massachusetts.

She felt at ease there, and was exceptionally happy that she was allowed to keep her dolls and her two favourite teddy bears, Carol and Fred. But after a few weeks of living there, she was informed that she was to leave, and go to live with her two aunts in England.

"Do I have to go and live in England?" She asked, thinking that her aunts would no doubt have a job and she'd be lonely.

"Yes you do, Amy. But you won't be by yourself because a cousin of yours, Sinead, lives with your aunts already." Said the Chief's wife kindly, and told Amy to go pack.

393939393939393939

The following Tuesday, Amy awoke feeling excited. She was to fly out at one in the afternoon, and arrive at ten past seven in the evening on the same day. As a farewell present, Annie, the Chief's wife, bought her a photo frame for the only picture she had left of her family.

"Thank you, Annie." Amy said, truly touched by this kind gesture. Annie smiled and carefully packed it in the girl's suitcase, before making sure that Amy had everything that she owned.

Her dolls were packed into another suitcase with the word FRAGILE on it, and her teddy bears were placed in her carry-on.

Annie had also kindly paid the fee for Amy to have two suitcases, and then took Amy to the airport.

When they were inside the airport, and Amy's suitcases were sorted, they went to go and see the planes. Amy was utterly fascinated by them, and wondered how the wings worked.

"How do the wings on the airplane work, Annie?" She asked, and Annie said, "There are special machines that make them fly."

393939393939

Amy hugged Annie goodbye, with the promise to write once in a while. "Have a good flight Amy, and you listen to what Anna says to you."

Anna was the flight attendant who was looking after Amy on the flight to Heathrow, and she seemed to be really nice. Amy boarded the plane, and for the next six hours, she watched four movies. She watched Cinderella (Disney version), Tower of Terror (Also a Disney film) and Harry Potter 1 & 2.

At ten past seven, when the plane was making it's descent into Heathrow, Anna came round to see that Amy's belt was on, and then went to sit down for landing herself.

Once the plane had landed, and Amy had her luggage, it wasn't long before her aunts were there, welcoming her to London.

But Amy soon found out that their pleasantness was only done in public, for, as you will find out in the next chapter, they were extremely nasty to her.


End file.
